A conventional collapsible tent frame shown in FIG. 7, comprises two leg tubes 10, two sloping-down side tubes 20, two sloping-up side tubes 30, two ground plates 40 laid on the ground for supporting the two leg tubes 10, three lengthwise tubes 50 connected between the two sloping-down tubes 20, and a tent cloth 60.
Though this tent frame has a simple structure, it is evident to have stability not enough to keep itself from being fallen down in case of a little strong wind.